The prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 4,558,473. Such patent relates to the bidet system provided with a fixed wand which is used for sanitary cleaning Adjacent to the wand is an independent fixed air duct which is used for blowing hot air. The fan blows the air into the air duct, wherein a heating unit is installed. Such heating unit is used for heating the air which flows through the air duct into the bidet. U.S. Pat. No. 5,960,484 describes a toilet equipment including a water emitting tube. The water emitting tube extends and retracts in an arcuate path. This patent discloses an embodiment, wherein the water emitting tube extends out by manually exerting pressure on the handle which is connected to the tension spring. In this way the water emitting tube can be forced to retract to its original position under the spring's offset force after the pressure on the handle is relieved.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,028,745 relates to a system for flush toilet cleaning and drying. This device provides hot water for the liquid injection outlet and provides air for a separate air guiding outlet. The blower makes the air flow past the airflow pipeline connected with the tubular member. Lifting rod fastens pivotally to a tubular member. Such scheme allows liquid injection outlet and air guiding outlet to rotate between the storage position and usage position. This patent describes an embodiment, wherein the blower with a heating element therein heats the air.
Other prior art includes the following: The Chinese patent application publication No. 200710199074.2, which is suitable for toilet system and equipped with a hot air pipe with three branches. One of such three branches heats the toilet seat; the second branch heats the room wherein the toilet is installed; and the third branch is led to the toilet bowl. The Japanese patent No. 2007-205141, which describes a warm air dryer provided with a pipeline connected to a warm air source. The reciprocating drying nozzle can extend out to the usage position and retract to the storage position. When the drying nozzle is in an extended position the rear part of the drying nozzle is provided with an opening connected with an air pipe and when the drying nozzle is in a retracted position the rear opening of the drying nozzle is not connected with the air pipe.